Talk:Anguish
Painful bond = hex + anguish + Pain. 3..2..1.Spirit Spike!-Onlyashadow 09:24, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Heh, sounds good, how well do you think it will really work though? ;) — Skuld 09:25, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hmmm I refuse to call something spike that takes more than 5 seconds to set up and requires foes to not run away during that time. But still good that they try to do something about the currently useless attacking spirits. --Xeeron 09:31, 21 September 2006 (CDT) I...was joking. But xeeron, what if they use glyph of sacrifice!? Oh the limited possiblities.-Onlyashadow 09:47, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :I thought glyphs don't affect binding rituals? Kessel 10:15, 21 September 2006 (CDT) What is that? 70ish DPS if they stand there and take it? Presumably Signet of might's dmg bonus would be doubled on Anguish. Should be possible to approach 100 dps for a little bit. Assuming the spirits decide to cooperate with your hex target choice. Sounds like a killer skill for RA. Combine with Painful Bond and Signet of Might for, well, mighty damage. From what I gather, Painful Bond won't be doubled because its extra damage comes from the hex itself, not the spirit, but the extra damage from Signet of Might might (HA, got you again) be doubled. At 16 Communing and a sane 10 Channeling Magic, every hit would strike for 120 damage, which is nothing to laugh at. And if you don't manage to hit several enemies with painful bond, it should be trivial to put cheap hexes on the other foes as well, which would still result in over 100 damage per hit for 10 seconds. RolandOfGilead 12:11, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Heh this doesn't sound THAT great to me >.< I mean look at the level. Shadowsong was hard to kill cause it blinded ya even tho it was low level, but not this. (Not a fifty five 19:34, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) This new Binding Ritual seems to have possibilities with the existing Spirit Bomber Build. Remove Doom, replace with this skill, and combined with Painful Bond it should result in high damage. The obvious problem is of course, energy management. 25 Energy isn't anything to just overlook, but with Halcyon's Armor and Boon of Creation, it wouldn't be the end of the world. It would leave enough energy to cast Painful Bond too. At 16 Communing this spirit is level 5, rising it's survivability and it's base damage to 21. I'm gonna try it out with my own Spirit Bomber ---{Menran 17:07, 16 November 2006 (CST)}--- Hmm... It's not the usual Binding Ritual animation. Instead, it's the... Urn animation? Can anyone else clarify? Cyanide Killer 20:19, 3 December 2006 (CST) This and Recovery Anyone notice the life length of this skill and Recovery seem to be switched? Offensives spirits tend to live longer than their recharge (like pain, Shadowsong, etc.) but this one lasts only as much at 15 Communing (like Recuperation and Life). I'd tihnk it should be switched. I forget to sign these! Arrgh! Lu Zon 19th of Nov. 2006 :Nah, i think it's meant to be this way. because its such a powerful spirit, duration won't matter anyway, because people will kill it fast, so recharge is the more important factor here, but i guess they could be switched, meh. My Name Is Not Dan 13:27, 22 December 2006 (CST) Team Arena Use? Is this viable for use in team arena? Use this in a hex heavy build with Signet of Ghostly Might at 16 communing, it deals a massive 116 damage per attack on a hexed target, that MIGHT just stress the monk a bit, and that is 2 skills, rez makes 3, MAYBE a self heal (TA) makes 4, you still have 4 skills left for energy management, team support etc. Only possible downside that I can see is the death after 10 seconds from SoGM Armor of the Sun 19:51, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :A little late but I was thinking about a Team Arena Team Build that uses 3/4 Rits. One with SoGM, this, Boon, pain, Shadowsong, Energetic was Lee Sa, Res, 2 other skills. Another with 16 Channeling with Painful Bond, Bloodsong, a bunch of Channeling Magic skills. Third would be Restoration Healer. Last could be.... I'm not sure. Could be a diferent profession, or a Union, Shelter, Ritual Lord etc build but I don't think those are still viable in TA.--Cursed Condemner 18:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Buff Wow exhaustion outside elementalist... --Lann 15:23, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :This is no buff. 69.131.155.119 21:49, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Prehaps you are referring to a nerf, it's been overused and has been nerfed. I'm not liking the way A-net has given alot of skills exhaust than a higher recharge or energy cost. We may see overused caster elites with Exhaustion. Flechette 23:17, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I liked it with exhaustion more. Since it will usually stand for more than 30 seconds, exhaustion was irrelevant, but 10E instead of 25E made energy-management easier. A.Saturnus 05:40, 17 August 2007 (CDT)